


don't scream

by parkrstark



Series: stardust & nightmares [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Panic Attacks, Protective Tony Stark, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 23:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkrstark/pseuds/parkrstark
Summary: Peter is trying his best to move on. But it's clearly not working. And superheros can't be broken.Tony sees this happening and is there to catch him when he falls.(Part 2 in the series, read 'baby, don't cry' for this to make sense)





	don't scream

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your feedback on the first part of the series. Here is more. I'm sorry if it seems slightly ooc, but the characters are in completely different situations that canon so they won't be acting the same. I hope it's still believable. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **WARNINGS:**
> 
>  
> 
> **There is attempted rape in this chapter but it's not with Peter and it is stopped. There is also a panic attack in this chapter.**

Peter didn't like being on edge. Before he was Spider-Man, he always walked through the hallway in alert because he never knew when one of the football kids or Flash would decided to bother him.

 

After he became Spider-Man, he didn't need to worry about that. He had enhanced senses to help him hear them whispering and coming up behind him. And his reflexes also helped him get out of the way.

 

But ever since that night, his senses were out of whack. And he was back to walking down the hallway, waiting for someone to jump him.

 

Today was even worse because he knew the last time he saw Dustin he didn't do what he wanted. He basically told him to go fuck himself.

 

He knew Dustin was waiting for him somewhere. Or maybe he already posted the video online. He wasn't sure if everyone _always_ stared at him like they were right now or if they had seen the video and--

 

“Peter!”

 

Peter jumped almost a food in the air, thanks to his Spidey powers. A hand grabbed his shoulder and he wanted to cry.

 

But when he turned to look at his attacker, he relaxed when he saw it was only Ned. He let out a shaky breath when Ned moved his hand off his shoulder.

 

“Why didn't you tell me, dude?”

 

Peter's heart started to beat fast. “W-what?”

 

“The whole school is talking about it! I mean, you being my best friend, I would have liked to know first,” Ned rambled on, unaware.

 

“I didn't, I'm not, I mean--.” Peter couldn't stop himself from stuttering.

 

“How did it feel? Amazing I bet.”

 

Peter took a step back from Ned. His felt his blood run cold and his eyes started to burn. “Ned, I, _what_ ?” Why would Ned say that? It definitely did _not_ feel amazing.

 

“Was he crying?”

 

_No, but I was._

 

“How did you catch him?”

 

Peter couldn't speak over the lump in his throat.

 

“I mean, what is he even in jail _for_?”

 

Wait, what? “Jail?”

 

“Dustin was arrested last night.”

 

Peter blinked. So they didn't know about what Dustin did to him.

 

“Didn't Spider-Man catch him doing something and threw him in the slammer? That must have felt _amazing_ to put him away.”

 

Shaking his head, Peter said, “I didn't. It wasn't me.”

 

Ned’s excitement deflated. “Oh.”

 

“How did you know he was in jail?” Peter asked. Maybe it was for something completely unrelated. It could coincidence that Dustin was arrested the same day Peter told Tony what happened…

 

Who was he kidding? That wasn't a coincidence.

 

“Sarah’s mom is a cop. He went to her precinct last night and confessed but she wouldn't tell her what for.”

 

Peter swallowed. It was only soon before everyone would know what he was in jail for and then they would all trace the dots right to him.

 

“I don't know anything...about that...sorry,” he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“That's all right,” Ned said, slapping him on the back. Peter felt himself tense up at the contact. “We’ll find out soon enough.”

 

Peter gulped. That's what he was afraid of.

* * *

”What did you do?” Peter asked, storming into the workshop.

 

Tony stopped what he was working on and looked up. “What?”

 

“You're too smart to play dumb, Mr. Stark.”

 

“Is that a compliment? Because _it_ sounds like a compliment but _you_ sound angry.” Tony retorted.

 

Peter ran a hand through his hair. “What did you do to Dustin?”

 

Tony eyed him, probably trying to decide whether he should keep playing stupid. Finally, he said, “I'm sorry, kid, but I had to.”

 

Peter walked towards him, sounding slightly panicked, “No, you didn't!”

 

“I know you don't want to think I did, but I did. He _raped_ you,” Peter flinched violently, feeling his stomach churn.

“I don't care,” he mumbled, closing in on himself.

 

“Oh, yes, you do,” Tony said, his voice strong. “You cannot hide from this and try to ignore it. It happened. So we need to deal with it the _healthy_ way.”

 

Peter shook his head, feeling hot tears trail down his face. “No. I just want it to be _over._ ”

 

Tony sighed. “You can't just wish this away, kid. We put Dustin away so he won't be bothering you anymore.”

 

“It would be better if I didn't have to see his face every day,” Peter admitted in a small voice as he stared down his dirty sneakers.

 

“I know. That's why he's gone. And his little buddy, Tyler, lost his scholarship to Notre Dame so it sucks to be him.” Tony's voice was softer.

 

Peter looked back up at Tony and asked in a desperate voice, “What if he tells? I would never show my face anywhere again if everyone knew what he did to me. And now that he's in jail, and the whole school is talking about it, they're going to figure out _why._ ”

 

“They're not going to figure it out. Calm down, kid, you _need_ to calm down.”

 

“I just want to be normal again,” Peter said. “I want to be able to get a pat on the back from my best friend without wanting to throw up.”

 

“You'll get there. But with baby steps. You can talk to me, talking about it may help. Or since I'm not the best, I'll get you a real therapist. Someone I trust and you'll love and you can talk with her and she'll help you.”

 

“No,” Peter snapped. “I'm not going to therapy.”

 

“Okay,” Peter said slowly. “Then you can talk to me. You know I wouldn't tell another soul.”

 

“Thanks, Mr. Stark,” Peter said with a sniffle. “But I don't need any help.”

 

He walked out of the room before Tony could stop him.

* * *

Leaning against the fire escape, Peter looked down at the streets keeping an eye out for any trouble. Usually, he was swinging around and not staying still during patrol. But tonight, he didn't feel like jumping from roof to roof.

 

“Anything on the scanners, Karen?” Peter asked, breaking the silence.

 

“Nothing yet, Peter. It seems like a quiet night, maybe you should head home and catch up on sleep.”

 

Peter huffed. “I don't need sleep. I need to keep an eye on my neighborhood.”

 

Karen stayed silent after that. Peter hated how snippy he'd been to Karen for the past few days. It wasn't her fault and he missed her company during the late hours.

 

“Hey, Karen…” He asked after the silence became too much.

 

“Yes, Peter?”

 

“Do...do you know?” He clarified, “What happened to me, I mean.”

 

Her reply was hesitant but honest. “Yes, Peter.”

 

“H-how?”

 

“You put on your suit before your wounds could fully heal. They were consistent with sexual assault.”

 

Peter scoffed. “That's great. That's just perfect…”

 

“I do not think of you any differently, Peter.” Karen’s voice was an soothing as a computer’s voice could be. “In fact, that only shows that you're even stronger than I once believed.”

 

Peter found himself smiling softly. “Y-You really think?”

 

She replied immediately, “Of course, Peter.”

 

“Thanks, Kar--.”

 

“Hey, babe, where ya headin’?”

 

Peter turned to search the street for the source of that voice. Two blocks down, he saw a woman walking quickly away from a man following her.

 

“Here we go,” Peter said as he started making his way down to the street. He swung in on a web and put himself between the woman and the man.

 

“Is this man bothering you, ma’am?”

 

“He followed me from the bar. I told him I'm not interested,” she answered, fear evident in her voice.

 

Peter looked at the man, “Seriously, dude? She obviously doesn't go for big drunk bullies.”

 

The man growled, stepping closer. “Shut up, you little punk. Go back to Mommy while the grown ups play.”

 

“I'm afraid I cannot do that, pal.” Peter smirked.

 

“Either you go and you live or you stay and I kill you. Either way, she's mine.” He rolled up his sleeves, looking Peter up and down. “I'd bring you home too but I don't go for faggots running around in tights.”

 

“Your heart rate is elevated to a worrying rate. I suggest calming down to avoid a panic attack, Peter,” Karen said.

 

But he couldn't calm down. This man wanted to rape this poor woman. And Peter was the only one who could stop him.

 

Peter wouldn't be able to stop him. He couldn't stop Dustin. How could he stop this man?

 

While Peter was slowly losing himself into a panic attack, the man lunged at the woman and she screamed before starting to run again.

 

Peter ignored his pounding heart as he chased after the man before he could catch her. He could stop this man because Peter wasn't in danger. An innocent woman was.

 

He surged forward and jumped high, falling onto the man's back. They both went crashing into the cement. The man cursed loudly and tried to push him off. Peter called over to the woman. “Run!”

 

She didn't need to be told twice before she was making a mad dash away.

 

They both watched her disappear and once she was gone, the man said in in a low voice, “You just lost me my fun for tonight...I guess you’ll have to take her place.”

 

In a flash, the man rolled them over and had Peter pinned to the sidewalk. He was grinning down, blood dripping down his forehead from from a scrap.

 

Peter went still. This position was much too familiar for his liking. He could easily shove this man off of him but he was frozen in place.

 

“You're gonna regret that, bitch.” The man whispered too close to his face and all Peter could smell was the alcohol on his breath.

 

Peter squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't want to watch it again. He didn't want to go through it again.

 

“Peter, fight back.” Karen’s voice was urgent.

 

“I-I c-can’t,” Peter stuttered.

 

“Yes, you can.”

 

“No--.”

 

Peter was cut off when a strong hand wrapped around his throat. He gasped, already missing the feeling of oxygen in his lungs.

 

So this man's fun wasn't what he thought. It was choking him to death. And Peter was a little worried that he was grateful.

 

“Peter,” Karen’s voice sounded desperate. “You need to fight him. You are strong enough.”

 

Peter shook his head, his vision already turning black.

 

“ _Yes_. I know you, Peter. Take him out.” Karen sounded scary, like if she could, she would kill this man herself.

 

She must have sensed that Peter was moving to fight him off so she took care of it herself. “Initiating shock suit.”

 

A second later, the man was screaming. But his hands were off his throat and he fell off of Peter's stomach. Peter couldn't get to his feet because his legs were to shaky. But he pushed himself away from the man.

 

He couldn't think straight. He was back in that damn bedroom. With Dustin holding him down and wrapping a hand tightly around his neck.

 

“Peter, get up.” Karen reminded him when the man stopped screaming. Now he was just pissed off.

 

Peter stumbled up to his feet, despite how sick he felt. He saw the man coming his way and suddenly Peter was furious. This asshole wanted to hurt that woman. He wanted to make her feel like this _for fun_.

 

Without another thought, he sent a right hook right into his jaw. It sent him crashing into a wall. He hit the bricks with a grunt.

 

Before he could get back up, Peter webbed him to the wall. “Do you think it's fun?” He yelled, sounding slightly crazy. “Forcing yourself onto women...is that your idea or fun? How fucking disgusting.”

 

He took one more stride before punching him again.  And again. And again. And again. And again.

 

He only stopped when he heard Karen’s voice. “Peter, he is unconscious.”

 

Peter pulled his arm back like it was burned. He looked at the man's bloody face. He was almost unrecognizable. Peter took a step back, holding his fist to his chest. He shook his head muttering under his breath.

 

He _never_ beat up the criminals he caught. At least, not like this. He tied them up and left them for the police.

 

Dustin had turned him into a monster.

 

“D-Did I kill him. Karen?” He asked in a frantic voice.

 

“No, Peter. He is only unconscious.”

 

That didn't make him feel any better. “Call the police or an ambulance. I don't know.”

 

He stumbled back away from the man, feeling sick at what he did. He tripped off the curb and fell on his butt. He barely registered the pain.

 

He wasn't lying in a Queens alley. He was lying in Tyler bed and his cheek was shoved into a pillow. There were fingers digging into his hips. And he was crying again.

 

He needed to get away. This was all too much. He couldn't breathe. He ripped off his mask and threw it to the ground. But he was still having trouble breathing. He started to pull off the suit. It was too tight against his chest.

 

It took too long to get it off around his ankles because he was too busy thrashing his legs to pull it off. But once he was finally down to his underwear, he pushed himself away and crawled deeper into the alley.

 

The tears were falling down in a steady stream. He couldn't control his breathing. He just needed to get away before Dustin could catch up to him again.

 

Then there were footsteps behind him. Heavy loud footsteps. “Peter!”

 

“No!” Peter yelled back, quickening his pace. “Get away.”

 

“What the fuck...are you naked?”

 

Peter gasped out a sob. He wasn't supposed to be naked. Dustin made him naked. There was no protection when he was naked.

 

“Peter, stop!”

 

Peter shook his head. But in his haste to get away, he twisted his wrist and fell to the ground. He landed in something wet and sticky. He hoped it wasn't what he thought it was. But as his face lay in it, it didn't smell like semen so he could deal with it.

 

But he had fallen and when he tried to pull himself, he felt a jolt of pain shoot up his arm and he let out a loud yelp.

 

“Kid, please, stop. I can't even watch this.” The voice was right by his ear now. How did Dustin catch up?

 

He felt a warm hand on his back and he practically screamed, “I’m sorry! Please don't.”

 

The hand was gone a moment later. He let out a shaky breath.

 

“I'm sorry.” The voice actually sounded like he meant it.

 

Peter just wanted him to leave. Last time, he left when he got what he wanted. Maybe if he just pretended like he was somewhere else, he wouldn't even feel it.

 

Peter relaxed as best as he could. “Go. P-Please. Just get it over with. I won't f-fight if you _get it over with.”_

 

“Peter…” Why did Dustin sound like he was about to cry? “I'm not going to hurt you.”

 

Peter whimpered. That's what he said last time.

 

“Please, Peter, look at me.” It didn't sound like an order, it sounded like a desperate plea.

 

He didn't want to see Dustin but he also didn't want to get him upset. So he slowly rolled over, making sure to keep pressure off his wrist.

 

“Open your eyes. Trust me.”

 

Peter didn't want to. But he did anyway. And looking down on him wasn't Dustin...it was Tony?

 

Why was Tony trying to...Peter's heart stopped. The man and the woman. _Patrol._

 

Peter shot away with wide eyes. “M-mr. Stark!”

 

“Peter,” he said softly. He extended a hand to him but then pulled it back slowly. “You're okay, Peter.”

 

“I, I,” Peter didn't know what to say.

 

“Shh, it's okay, kid. I know.”

 

Peter stared at Tony as he continued to breathe heavily. It took a few long minutes for him to calm down enough to process what was going on.

 

“W-what are you doing here?”

 

Tony looked confused. “I always keep an eye on you while you're patrolling. Your vitals weren't looking good and then when Karen called your suit shut off.”

 

 _The suit._ Peter looked down at himself. That's why he was cold. Because he was lying in some dirty alley in nothing but his underwear in front of Tony Stark.

 

“I--.”

 

“Shhx you don't have to explain. Not until you're someplace warm and have settled down.”

 

“I'm so s-sorry, Mr. Stark--.”

 

“No apologies.”

 

Peter nodded numbly, sitting up. He held his wrist against his chest. Tony noticed the action and asked, “Is your wrist okay?”

 

“Sprained I think. It should heal in a few days,” he answered softly.

 

“C’mon, let's go back home. I'll call Happy and tell him to have two hot chocolates ready.” Tony smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

 

Peter stood up, feeling too naked in his boxers.

 

Tony took off his jacket and handed it to Peter. Peter thanked him in a quiet voice before pulling it on. It was big on him but just enough so he could pull it tight around himself.

 

Tony kept his distance and Peter hated himself for it. He wanted Tony to wrap an arm around his shoulder as they walked down the alley but he couldn't trust himself enough right now to not freak out.

 

Tony leaned down to pick up his suit that he left in the dirty ground. Peter winced. “I'm sorry, Tony, I couldn't breathe and--.”

 

“Whoah, I said no apologies.” He paused. “I mean that's just me. Check with Karen; she may want one.”

 

Any other day, Peter would have laughed but tonight he only nodded his head.

 

When they reached Tony's suit, waiting at the front of the alley, Tony asked, “Uh, are you okay with me giving you a ride? Or you could wear the suit and…”

 

“No, I'm okay,” Peter said quickly. He didn't want to make a big deal and the arms on the suit were metal and cold. That would be hard to mistake for Dustin’s arms.

 

Tony gave him a look, trying to see if he was serious. In the end, he handed Peter his suit and walked into his. It molded around him and he walked over. He hesitated before lifting Peter up in a bridal carry.

 

Before they started flying, Tony said, “If it gets bad and you get stuck in a flashback, _let me know._ We'll go down and relaxed before continuing. I don't want you jumping out for my hold hundred of feet in the air.”

 

Peter nodded. He wouldn't mention it to Tony unless it got really bad and he would already be able to tell by that time anyway.

 

“Hold on, kiddo, lift off in 3...2...1.”

* * *

Tony gave Peter his bed to sleep in after they finished their hot chocolates. Peter offered to sleep in a guest bedroom but Tony refused. The guest beds didn't have as nice sheets as his did.

 

He had one of his personal doctors check out Peter’s wrist and the ring of bruises around his neck. Tony didn't like how easily he could see the finger shapes in the dark black and blue.

 

His doctor assured them that in a few days, he would be good as new. Well, physically wise.

 

He still was nowhere near okay mentally. His panic attack earlier that night was still fresh in Tony's mind.

 

When he had seen all connection to the suit lost as Karen was contacting him, he didn't think he'd find Peter crawling down an alley like he was dying. In his underwear.

 

Even if Peter didn't admit it, he needed help. He needed to get all of it out. Tony may be the most hypocritical person in the world but he refused to let Peter try to ignore whatever happened. Tony was all too good at knowing how that ended up.

 

It just made everything worse. The nightmares, the panic attacks, the fear, the pain…

 

But unlike Tony, Peter would have someone help him get through it. He wouldn't be alone.

* * *

"Peter!”  

 

Peter shook himself out of his daze after hearing Ned calling his name. “I'm sorry, what did you say?”

 

For a few silent seconds, Ned studied him. Then he asked, “Are you okay, dude?”

 

Peter tried his best to hide his anxiety. “Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just a little tired.” He reached into his lunch bag and pulled out his sandwich. He offered it to Ned. “You want this? I'm just going to throw it out.”

 

Ned eyed the sandwich like it was gold but then his eyes narrowed and he stared at Peter. “You didn't eat.”

 

Peter extended his arm further. “I ate early this morning after I finished patrol. I'm still full.” It was getting scary at etc how easy Peter found lying to the people he loved was starting to become.

 

“You sure?” Ned asked hesitantly.

 

Peter smiled because smiles were reassuring and nothing was wrong if he was wearing a smile. Ned seemed to agree because he grabbed the sandwich a second later.

 

Between bites, he said, “Man, my mom is on this healthy food craze. Like not even regular dieting. _Weird_ dieting.”

 

Peter rolled his eyes fondly and pulled out the chocolate chip cookies May had packed him. He silently placed them in front of Ned. His friend's eyes lit up.

 

“Man, you are the best.” He moved right onto the cookies and didn't stop until only crumbs were left. “I wish Aunt May packed _my_ bag.”

 

Peter just laughed, struggling to keep up with normalcy. He didn't want Ned to know something was wrong. There was no reason to get him worried.

 

“But seriously, bro, what's up with you?”

 

Peter looked back over at Ned who had gone back to studying him with curious eyes. “What?”

 

“The past week or so you've been acting _strange_. Like jumpy and anxious. And you're always staring off into space. If Ms. Mullen calls you out one more time, you've got detention.”

 

Peter hated best friends and how they were always so observant and knew when something wasn't right. Peter just shrugged his shoulders.

 

Ned lowered his voice and leaned closer. “I mean did something happen on patrol? Did you get hurt?”

 

Peter felt his heart skip a beat. That question was too close. “I didn't get hurt on patrol. I'm fine.”

 

Ned leaned back and continued to grill him. “And you haven't even said anything about Dustin--.”

 

“I told you: I don't know anything about what happened with him,” he snapped. Peter flinched when he heard how harsh he sounded.

 

Ned hesitated but when he spoke again, his voice was soft. “I know, Peter. But I know, okay?”

 

Peter's eyes widened at he looked back up at Ned. How did he know? He wasn't supposed to know.

 

“He's been bothering you for the past few weeks. And you try to keep him away from me because you've got the selflessness of any superhero.”

 

Peter settled down. So he didn't _know._

 

“But I'm a tough guy too, you know? I can handle myself. I know bullies are stupid and you, being _Spider-Man,_ try not to show me that it bothers you but I'm your best friend, dude. I know when something's not right. And right now, something is definitely not right.”

 

Peter was staring right into Ned’s eyes and he could see the genuine worry he had. Ned cared a lot about Peter. Not that Peter really deserved it. But he did. And Peter didn't want to do anything but tell him what happened.

 

But he could just see it. He could see the worry change to pity the second that Peter told him. He didn't want to be pitied.

 

So he just went along with it and laughed nervously.  “Yeah, I just didn't want him to hurt you, too, ya know?”

 

Ned slapped him on the back and Peter begged his anxiety to go away. This was his best friend. His best friend didn't want to hurt him.

 

“Peter, he's gone now. You don't have to be scared of him anymore.” His hand was holding on to his shoulder.

Peter nodded, trying to stay calm. But he could feel his heart beating faster and faster. He felt sick at the realization that he couldn't even have his best friend touch him without freaking out.

 

What happened the next time Ned wanted to do their handshake? Would Peter hesitate and do it, pushing himself closer to breaking with every second? Or would he not even be able to physically bring himself to do it?

 

Peter wasn't sure. But as long as he continued to hide it from Ned, everything would be okay.

* * *

“Boss, you have been sitting in the same spot unmoving for the past 2 hours.”

 

Tony jumped at the sudden noise. His ears were used to the white noise of his empty lab that FRIDAY’s sudden voice sounded like an explosion to them.

 

He tapped his fingers on his desk, staring at his computer screen where he had been staring at the same thing since he turned it on.

 

_PenisParker.mp4_

 

His cursor was hovering over play.

 

His plan had been to hold onto the video. He was just going to make sure he kept it so he had it to use against Dustin and Dustin didn't have it against Peter.

 

He never planned to watch it.

 

But it was here and Tony was alone. He'd tried sleeping but he woke up after he had a nightmare that felt too real. Peter was being held down by Dustin and begging for help.

 

When Tony shot up in bed, he could still hear Peter crying in his ears. _“Mr. Stark, help, please!”_

 

He'd come down into his lab to mess around with the few projects he had going. But then he somehow migrated to the computer and opened the file.

 

Like the typical Angel and Devil on the shoulder, Tony was at war with himself. He wanted to watch it to know what Peter had gone through. He could figure out if there were certain words or actions he should avoid. But then the other part was saying no. It was a violation of his privacy and he was only making excuses because he was just curious to see it.

 

Maybe he would press play and then shut it off if it got bad...even though, he knew fully well that he would not shut it off once he started.

 

“Boss, Peter is here.”

 

“ _Shit_!” Tony yelled as he scrambled to shut off the the monitor. He was just straightening himself in the chair to look semi-normal when the elevator doors opened.

 

“Mr. Stark?” Peter said, his voice sounding uncertain.

 

Tony jumped from his seat to get away from the computer. He made sure not to get too close to Peter and scare him.

 

“What's up, Peter?” He eyed the familiar brief case that he held in his hand.

 

“I just came by to, uh, give this back…” He was refusing to meet Tony's eyes.

 

Tony had a feeling he knew exactly what was in the case. But he prayed he was wrong. “Peter…”

 

“No,” Peter said quickly, “Just take it back. We both know I can be him anymore.”

 

Tony crossed his arms over his chest. “And why is that?”

 

Peter glared at him, like he was annoyed for Tony asking. He stayed silent.  

 

“Your wrist is almost healed and then you can head back out there. By tomorrow probably,” Tony responded casually.

 

“It's not about my wrist!” Peter bit out after a flinch. “If I can't stop some kid from hurting me then I don't deserve to wear the suit.”

 

They were going to have this argument again. Not that Tony was surprised, really. Peter was no doubt beating himself up and the last time he was on patrol didn't help for his confidence.

 

“You're the best superhero Queens has, kid.”

 

Peter shook his head. “No, I'm not. I can't even stop some creep on the street without freaking out.”

 

“That's not fair to yourself, Peter. You can't--.”

 

“I'm sorry, Mr. Stark. I'm done,” Peter interrupted him and placed the briefcase on the floor by his feet. “Thank you for everything. Really.”

 

And then he left, leaving Tony speechless in his wake. Peter would never give up Spider-Man and he would never just leave the room when Tony was still talking to him.

 

But that wasn't Peter. The Peter he knew was not that pale with those dark circles under his eyes. And he definitely didn't shake as badly as he was.

 

Their Peter was falling into a dark hole and if Tony didn't pull him out soon, they'd lose him forever.

  
  
  


**_fin_ **

  
  


_Dustin glared at the gate that was fencing them in. Only last week, he was free. He was playing football and going to parties and hanging out with his friends. Now he was stuck here._

 

_Prison was not a place he liked to be. The other men there were bigger than him and tougher. They were here for much worse things than rape. Like murder._

 

_Dustin shouldn't even be in here for what he did. Penis Parker was barely even conscious for it all so what did he care? He hadn't even gone to the police. That asshole forced him to turn himself in._

 

_And now he was at the bottom of the food chain in this hellhole. He saw a few of the guys eyeing him as they passed him in the showers. He didn't like it._

 

_He knew he needed to get in with a group. He needed to find men that could protect him. Then there was no way someone would try and jump him._

 

_He had been spending the past few meals scouting around. Just like high school, prison had cliques. Dustin had to find the right one. But he was starting to lose hope of ever finding protection until he heard a name he hadn't heard in awhile._

 

_“--Spider-Man is dead when we find that little prick.”_

 

_Dustin grinned and quickly turned around. He held his shoulders high and sauntered to the corner of the courtyard where there were four tough looking dudes.  He stood at the edge of their group and cleared his throat._

 

_One of the men turned to face him with a scowl. Dustin did everything he could to not looked scared out of his mind. This guy could obviously crush him like a toothpick._

 

_“Whadya want, shrimp?”_

 

_Dustin crossed his arms over his chest. “I heard you were looking for Spider-Man.”_

 

_The man, who looked to be their leader, stood up. He had a few extra inches on Dustin so he was glaring down at him. “What's it to ya?”_

 

_Dustin smirked. “I happen to know someone good friends with Spider-Man. We get him, you get Spider-Man.”_

 

_“What's in it for you?” Another man asked from his spot on the cement bench._

 

_“The boy that knows your little spider is the reason I'm here. So I get revenge on him, you get your fun with his friend and we're all happy.”_

 

_The man with the scorpion tattoo in his neck standing front of him stared at him for for a few seconds before nodding. “Sounds like you've got yourself a little deal.”_

  
_“His name is Peter Parker.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked his. 
> 
> Please, as a writer, I thrive on your feedback. It encourages me to actually continue this series.


End file.
